Le marchand de glace
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Natsu a chaud… Grey a toujours très froid... partout ! C'est une bonne occasion de mettre à plat leur relation, non ? Rating M, yaoi - lemon deuxième chapitre (bonus) plus cru que le premier
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de début :** Bonsoir, me voilà avec mon tout premier O-S sur Fairy Tail. Alors, comme son nom l'indique notre petit Natsu aura chaud, très chaud. Justement, un marchand de glace passe par-là… Au passage, une petite fiction avec des rayons de soleil et des p'tits nuages et un ciel bleu.

**Résumé :** Natsu a chaud… Lui qui aime tant la chaleur. Tiens ! Un marchand de glace !

Le marchand de glace.

Le soleil était littéralement écrasant. C'était rare de voir Natsu torse nu dans les rues de Magnolia. Mais le thermomètre flirtait avec les 35 degrés, et autant dire qu'il n'y tenait plus. Dire que c'était seulement le début de l'été. Il soupira et baissa les bras, se courbant légèrement.

Il avait tellement chaud ! Et Erza était partit prendre des congés avec les filles de la guilde, Grey avait trouvé un petit boulot, les autres… bah c'était comme d'habitude. Lui, il n'avait rien à faire et boudait. Même Happy s'en été allé, avec Charles…

Il était seul dans la grande ville vide de Magnolia. Sans aucune mission réalisable seul sur le tableau.

Il soupira… Les deux semaines qui suivaient allaient être longues ! Il longea le petit canal qui divisait la ville en deux, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir il sauta dedans. Son pantalon colla à ses jambes, des gouttelettes dégoulinaient lentement sur son torse, ses cheveux se plaquaient doucement sur son front alors que ses joues étaient rougies par la chaleur.

N'importe qui aurait fondu devant la vision de Natsu qui venait de plonger dans le canal.

Il resta un court instant, pensant à tout et rien… Mais plutôt à tout, et plus précisément à un beau brun ténébreux, depuis quand pensait-il à lui ainsi ? La première fois c'était lors du combat avec Deliora. Après sa première défaire contre Léon, il se souvenait encore de cet instant là.

Lucy et Natsu étaient prêts à se battre, puis, il s'était réveillé et avait soutenu que lui aussi pouvait se battre. Alors le Dragon-slayer l'avait assommé, pour son bien. Grey avait agrippé son écharpe, son odeur se dégagea alors. Ils s'étaient rapproché, et Natsu avait eut chaud comme jamais auparavant.

Puis, cette phrase, cette intonation, malgré que ce fût une menace… Il avait eut une voix suave, chaude qui criait scandale. Il avait rougit, mais personne ne l'avait vu…

-Enfoiré… Je te promets… que je vais te tuer… Avait dit Grey en tombant.

Natsu l'avait retenu et délicatement posé sur le sol, puis il l'avait vu s'éloigné, tenu par les villageois. Ça lui avait fichu un pincement au cœur, et là… Sa voix, le pincement, le rouge aux joues… Il avait eut chaud, bien plus que d'habitude.

Il secoua la tête et continua à se laisser flotter… Une petite musique flottait dans les airs. Il sifflota, n'arrivant pas à mettre de nom sur cette mélodie entêtante. C'était… toute son enfance quand il avait trop chaud, il avait se souvenir là… Un goût sucré dans la bouche…

Le marchand de glace !

Il ouvrit les yeux et sortit du canal rapidement, faisant arrêter le petit camion sur le bord du trottoir. Le marchand baissa la vitre et fur surprit de croiser les yeux entre l'émeraude et l'onyx de Natsu. Il sourit et passa sa tête à la vitre.

Natsu grogna, pourquoi était-il en caleçon uniquement ? Le rouge lui monta de nouveau aux joues.

-Alors l'allumette, on a chaud ? Grey sourit en retirant le bracelet autour de son poignet.

Il descendit et monta à l'arrière de la fourgonnette, voyant Natsu en pieds. Le pantalon collant à ses jambes, un peu plus transparent, les mèches de cheveux humides collées sur son front, la respiration courte, un tantinet de sueur coulant lentement sur ses abdos finement dessinés. Grey resta un instant bloqué sur la vision du Dragon-slayer. Il le fit monter également et jugea bon de fermer le fourgon après.

Il était le mage de glace, il avait trouvé une bonne mission en devenant marchand de glace d'ailleurs, il restait dans son élément mais là ! Il mourrait de chaud !

-Tu… veux quel parfum de glace ? Demanda Grey en ouvrant le congélateur, retrouvant un peu de fraîcheur.

Natsu ne répondit rien, il déroula son écharpe et la laissa pendre longuement de chaque côté de ses épaules.

-J'ai… chaud !

Sa voix avait tremblé, elle était chaude de sous-entendus. La proximité, la chaleur, Grey soupira en s'agrippant au bac.

-J'me souviens, tu aimes le nougat, il avait prit sur lui pour répondre à Natsu de façon intelligente.

Grey ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de se jeter sur lui. La peur, peut-être ? L'appréhension de se faire rejeter.

-J'ai envie de… Natsu secoua la tête avant de continuer de parler.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi était-il aussi excité ?

-Envie de…

Grey se releva vivement en sentant le souffle chaud de Natsu à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il soupira une fois de plus et prit son matériel, reprenant contenance pour lui faire une belle boule de glace au nougat.

Il rougit violement en sentant les mains de Natsu parcourir son torse alors qu'ils étaient face à face.

-Tu es vraiment… froid… Tu me donnes envie de me coller entièrement à toi.

Grey eut un sourire gêné qui se peint sur son visage. Natsu avait le corps chaud et ne semblait pas gêné de se coller ainsi à lui, il ne savait pas se qu'il risquait.

-Ca te dit… Souffla Grey en commençant à se sentir étrange sous les caresses involontaires de Natsu.

Le mage de feu releva la tête vers les yeux anthracite de Grey, ses yeux demandaient une suite à sa phrase et surtout autre chose de plus… personnel, privé et intime. La voix de Grey avait changé, il était à son tour excité et ne savait pas quelle partie de son cerveau lui faisait voler en éclat sa lucidité.

-Ca te dit que je te refroidisse… entièrement ?

Il planta ses lèvres dans la nuque de Natsu et l'embrassa tendrement, ses lèvres étaient froides et humide, tendre et agréable, comme le dragon le rêvait. Un gémissement de bien être passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Ses doigts chauds touchèrent un peu plus le torse froid et musclé de Grey, il le sentit se tendre sous une légère pression sur ses hanches, Natsu décida naturellement de recommencer, sentant contre lui le membre de plus en plus présent de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu es vraiment froid… partout ? Demanda Natsu en souriant de façon démoniaque.

-Tu me rends chaud ! Grogna Grey en poussant Natsu contre la porte du fourgon. Je crois bien que je vais…

-Prends-moi Grey.

Le mage de glace fondit littéralement à l'entente de la voix quasi orgasmique de l'homme plaqué entre lui et le métal froid du fourgon. Il perdit la dernière parcelle de raison cachée au fond de son cerveau et passa ses mains sur le corps du Dragon-slayer. Rapidement Natsu haleta, de même que son amant. Ils avaient brutalement chaud.

Un peu comme si cette chaleur environnante avait un impact sur eux, ils ressentaient l'envie poignante de se sauter dessus quitte à se faire remarquer de tout le monde. Grey posa une main baladeuse sur le sexe dur de Natsu qui gémissait maintenant, il posa ses lèvres sur sa clavicule et entreprit de le déshabiller entièrement.

Il ne se laissa pas faire, il était le seul nu et trouvait ça injuste. Il allait rapidement remédier à ce petit problème, il arracha le caleçon de l'homme en face de lui avant de se faire plaquer les poignets plus fort encore contre la partie métallique.

Grey était brutale, une envie bestiale brulait maintenant ses entrailles. Il ne voulait pas attendre, ne voulait pas prendre le temps de le préparer, pourtant Natsu en décida autrement s'abaissant, caressant lentement le sexe de Grey qui gémit d'impatience.

Il balança sa tête en arrière sentant la langue experte de Natsu longer son sexe, lentement, du bout de la langue, le faisant languir. Grey posa ses mains sur les cheveux roses, il gémit en demandait plus encore… Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Natsu ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il se sentit soulever d'un seul coup. Grey mordilla sa nuque, son oreille, caressant son sexe, le prenant en main, le masturbant énergétiquement. Ils haletaient tous les deux, peu importait maintenant s'ils avaient chaud.

Grey le fit se tourner et le prépara rapidement à la future pénétration.

Douloureux ! Fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Natsu alors qu'il serra les poings sur la paroi froide. Ses yeux se fermèrent fort, comme jamais, sa mâchoire se serra. Grey s'arrêta pour l'habituer, faisant de longs va et viens sur le sexe de Natsu pour augmenter plus rapidement le plaisir.

Puis, un gémissement chaud lui fit prendre conscience qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger. Il le fit d'abord doucement et ensuite plus rapidement, plus fort, plus loin encore jusqu'à…

-AH ! Grey !

Il se déhancha encore plus fort, un claquement assourdissant à chaque à-coup, leur sueur qui se mêle, les doigts crispés sur les hanches de Natsu, la respiration douloureuse, haletante… Il sent qu'il a touché sa prostate, alors il continue et sent la semence chaude de Natsu dans sa main.

Pourtant, après quelques secondes, les gémissements reprennent.

-Hum… Plus… Plus fort !

Il accéléra encore, ses doigts marquant finalement la peau halée de Natsu de points rouges qui laisseront des bleus futurs. Puis d'un seul coup il se sentit transporté par l'adrénaline soudaine, donnant les dernières impulsions encore plus profondes. Il gémit sans se retenir et jouît en Natsu qui profita une seconde fois du septième ciel.

Grey déposa ses lèvres froides sur les épaules de Natsu, dévorant chaque millimètre de sa peau, savourant le goût particulier de ce dernier. Le dragon-slayer se laissa alors glisser le long de la porte, se retournant et s'allongeant comme il était possible sur le dos.

Il ferma les yeux, un sourire d'imbécile heureux sur les lèvres. Mais il crève de chaud. Puis soudain, il sent quelque chose de vraiment froid sur ses abdominaux, il sursaute, le froid soudain pique un peu et il sourit rapidement en sentant la langue chaude de Grey lécher sensuellement la glace déposer peu de temps avant sur son corps brûlant.

Natsu sourit, ça lui refilait des frissons tout le long de son corps. Puis il se redressa sur ses coudes et remonta le visage de Grey pour le regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Il se sentit défaillir un instant mais se reprit.

-Grey… Souffla-t-il en se sentant de nouveau étrange sous les mains expertes de ce dernier. Embrasse-moi.

La demande fait s'arrêter tout mouvement au mage de glace, c'est vrai. Il ne l'a pas embrassé une seule fois depuis… La commande. Alors, félinement il s'approche de lui, lui susurre de fermer les yeux. Ils attendaient cet instant depuis tellement de temps… Au final Natsu soupire de bien-être.

Les lèvres de Grey sont fraîches et délicate. Il a un arrière goût de nougat… hm délicieux ! Il en profite, jouant avec sa langue, il se sent de nouveau dur, il halète.

-Hum… Prêt à remettre ça ? Demanda délicieusement Grey en séparant leurs lèvres.

-Je suis… extrêmement chaud !

Grey sourit malicieusement, il embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner, il y avait des claquements de taule, puis des cris.

-On veut une glace ! Hurlait des voix d'enfant.

Natsu râla et se redressa rapidement, enfilant des vêtements. Grey le plaqua une dernière fois en mordant sa nuque, laissant une autre marque sur sa peau tendre. Le mage de feu retint un gémissement plaintif et sourit finalement. Il caressa lentement le torse de Grey avant de sortir du fourgon.

Grey sourit et servit les commandes des deux enfants devant lui, innocents et ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de la raison pour laquelle il faisait si chaud à l'intérieur ni même pourquoi de la glace au nougat dégoulinait lentement sur le sol.

Le mage de glace ramassa un papier sur le sol… Une écriture fine et italique, un peu précipité… Natsu. Quand avait-il ?

_« Ce soit, 19 heures chez moi ! »_

Il sourit en se demandant lequel était le plus impatient des deux… Finalement, il avait hâte de terminer son boulot. Il se servit un cornet… goût nougat.


	2. Chapter 2

Le marchand de glace –suite.

19 heures arriva bien trop vite au goût de Grey, la soirée commençait à devenir plus fraîche est, passée l'euphorie d'une première fois mouvementée sans même savoir ce que l'un ressentait pour l'autre, Grey était nettement moins confiant, et remettre le couvert n'était plus l'une de ses priorités pour ce soir.

Tout d'abord, mettre les choses au clair ! C'était indispensable afin qu'ils soient tous les deux conscient que cet acte n'était pas sans conséquence.

Il était torse-nu dans les rues de Magnolia, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il faisait nettement moins chaud, et il n'arrêtait pas de se poser la même question : qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ?

Sérieusement, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il shoota dans un caillou qui n'avait rien demandé à la vie et se renfrogna encore plus. Ils devaient parler. C'était une relation pour le moins étrange, et il se devait de mettre les choses au clair même si son petit cul de dragon slayer l'avait excité comme jamais. Ah, et ces vêtement collant, son érection plus que visible, ses mains chaudes, cette expression lubrique dans son regard…

Grey se sentit soudainement redevenir aussi chaud que dans la journée. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait !

19 heures sonna… Enfin. Grey avait attendu au moins une demi-heure devant la porte de la maison du Dragon Slayer, une attente interminable alors que Natsu lui, ouvrit la porte.

En voyant Grey de si près il faillit défaillir. Bon sang qu'il était incroyablement sexy, et cette façon nonchalante de se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses gestes lents et attirants, en voyant Grey porter sa main dans ses cheveux Natsu ne pu se retenir de geindre en repensant à ces doigts experts qui lui avaient procurés tellement de bien quelques heures auparavant.

Rien que de le voir, ça le rendait dans tous ses états. Ils devaient _vraiment_ parler !

Ce fut gênés autant l'un que l'autre, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés assis en tailleur dans le lit de Natsu, se jaugeant du regard, à qui parlerait le premier. Puis ce fut Grey qui craqua en premier. Cet air sérieux qu'arborait tout le temps Natsu dans ces situations là, ça le rendait fou !

-Arrête de faire ça, prévint Grey. C'est le genre de truc qui m'excite chez toi.

-Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Cet air là ! Indiqua Grey un peu hors de lui.

Le Dragon Slayer se regarda dans un miroir attaché sur le mur au fond de son lit, Grey se demanda bien à quoi il pouvait lui servir ce miroir… Mais tordu comme l'était Natsu, il ne se posa pas plus de questions et revint au sujet principal.

-Je pense qu'il est important qu'en public nous fassions des choses susceptibles de nous exciter, indiqua Grey tout naturellement. Il serait dommage que quelqu'un nous voie nous jeter dessus comme des sauvages pour baiser.

Natsu baissa la tête et ne pipa mot, cet air là aussi, ça l'excitait.

-Ok, je commence. Arrête de prendre cet air enfantin là, ça me donne envie de t'embrasser pour te réconforter, et aussi, quand tu es énervé et terriblement sérieux ça m'excite tellement ! Ca me donne tellement envie de prendre ton petit cul.

Natsu déglutit, Grey était tellement cru dans ses mots… Il avait du mal à croire que c'était lui.

-Dans ces cas là, répondit d'abord timidement Natsu, arrête de toujours te déshabiller partout et n'importe quand, quand je te vois comme ça en caleçon ça me rend fou. Je dois être le seul à profiter de ton corps. Et quand tu transpires, que ça dégouline le long de tes muscles ça me donne envie de les lécher un à un.

-Toi, quand tu transpires, j'ai envie de me coller contre toi, et qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de te sucer quand tu es énervé ! J'imagine le moindre de tes muscles tendus… Grey commença à dessiner des sillons sur les cuisses de Natsu. J'ai envie de te prendre tellement fort !

Natsu geint immédiatement, le souvenir de cette après-midi lui donna des frissons, et les paroles si osées de Grey. Il ne dirait jamais ça lui…

-Plus… plus haut, Grey !

-Et ta voix rauque, oh putain tu me rends fou de toi Natsu ! Se plaint Grey en enfonçant ses doigts dans la cuisse de son amant. J'ai tellement chaud…

Il remonta doucement ses doigts, jouant lentement avec l'aine de Natsu. C'était une véritable douce torture que celle-ci. Mais, putain ! Ils devaient parler uniquement ! Cette pensée quitta son esprit quand un doigt fin passa sur son sexe déjà dressé.

-Natsu, interpella Grey en relevant sa tête en tirant gentiment sur ses cheveux. Je veux que tu me regardes, je veux que tu me voies en train de te sucer.

C'en était de trop là pour Natsu, il ne voyait plus qu'en rouge, son sang affluait dans tous ses membres, son érection était tellement douloureuse, il lui fallait se soulager, mais lorsqu'il fit lentement glisser sa main vers son sexe il fut arrêté par une poignée forte qui le fit grimacer.

-Je te suce, Natsu.

-Ah !

Même sans qu'il soit touché il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir, c'était quelque chose de dingue ! Jamais personne par une simple parole, par un simple regard n'avait su le faire bander autant. Ca lui faisait délicieusement mal.

-Suce-moi, Grey ! Maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il fiévreusement.

Le mage de glace ne se fit pas prier pour arracher les vêtements de son amant et prendre en bouche son érection enfin libérée, bien dressée et tellement dur en bouche. Natsu respira enfin, cette cavité chaude, humide et pourtant froide autour de sa queue, putain ! Que c'était bon ! Il en voulait tellement plus encore plus.

Grey s'arrêta en le sentant se cambrer encore plus sous ses coups de langue.

-Tu ne dois venir sous aucun prétexte, interdit-il plus sérieux que jamais.

Il sentit de nouveau sa langue froide revenir sur son gland, autour. Il jouait avec ses nerfs. Ce n'était pas possible de se retenir, pas avec cette torture là ! Puis il gémit bruyamment en sentant une main commencer à faire des va-et-vient sur son membre. C'était tellement bon de se faire branler comme ça.

Natsu ne résista pas longtemps et se déversa presqu'aussitôt en Grey, ce qui eut pour effet de le surprendre. Mais quand il rencontra les pupilles grises il déglutit difficilement. Il l'avait énervé, pour si peu ? Un frisson parcourut son dos.

-Tu vas voir, râla Grey plus excité que jamais.

Il était presque dans un état second, il claqua une fesse à Natsu et le fit se mettre à quatre pattes aussi vite que l'éclair. Grey présenta ses doigts devant la bouche de son amant, que ce dernier se mit à sucer avidement, quémandant la douloureuse et bandante peine.

Grey retira ses doigts rapidement, un peu de bave pendait doucement de son index qu'il fourra dans Natsu. Ce dernier se crispa sur les draps. Il voyait sur le visage de Grey cette expression sadique qu'il ne lui connaissait que rarement. Mais étrangement c'était calculé, et très doux.

Ca ne lui fit pas mal, de toute façon il avait encore les contusions de tout à l'heure.

-Je vais te prendre ton petit cul Natsu, je vais le prendre et tu vas en redemander.

-Putain j'aime quand tu es comme ça Grey !

Il ne pu dire autre mot que le brun s'était enfoncé en un coup en Natsu. Sa gorge lui piquait, ses yeux aussi. Il avait envie de hurler mais ses cordes vocales étaient sectionnées. Ca faisait un mal de chien, bordel ! Mais il avait dès le premier coup touché sa prostate et ça, ça faisait un bien fou qui l'électrisa.

Grey n'avait plus aucune retenue, il le pilonnait avec force, sans le ménager, sans même attendre que la douleur ne passe. Natsu ne pouvait que gémir dans les draps, et regarder grâce au miroir cette expression tellement jouissive de Grey en train de le prendre. Il s'étonna lui-même des cris qu'il poussait.

Il y eut un grand vide et une énorme frustration pour Natsu lorsque Grey s'arrêta. Il recommença après quelques instants, pour ne pas venir immédiatement. Il voulait faire jouir Natsu et ensuite le forcer à le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus tous les deux.

Alors il claqua ses fesses avec ses hanches, trouvant à chaque à-coup sa prostate, lui arrachant des cris toujours plus puissants et sauvages. Natsu était au bord du précipice. Ce ne fut que lorsque Grey grogna son prénom qu'il se déversa sur ses propres couvertures.

Rapidement le mage de glace se retira et retourna Natsu. Le Dragon Slayer savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il hésita un instant et jaugea Grey du regard. Il était redevenu très tendre, très doux et caressait sensuellement ses cheveux roses. Natsu lui sourit et commença doucement la douce torture autour du membre gonflé de Grey qui lâcha aussitôt un gémissement rauque.

-J'ai envie de jouir dans ta bouche !

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un long gémissement chaud. Tout était chaud en lui, sa voix, ses gémissements, ses mains plaquées, l'une sur sa cuisse et l'autre caressant doucement ses bourses. Sa langue mutine et experte.

Il se sentit défaillir après seulement quelques coups de langue et ne mit pas longtemps à venir dans la bouche de Natsu qu'il entendit déglutir. Rien que le fait de penser qu'il avait avalé sa semence aurait pu le faire bander de nouveau s'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué.

Cette journée de boulot, les parties de jambes en l'air avec Natsu, tout ça l'avait épuisé. Mais au moins, ils avaient parlés, maintenant ils savaient à peu près où s'en tenait leur relation, et ça leur semblait leur convenir pour le moment.

Natsu s'endormit directement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, inconsciemment son corps éviter de retomber sur son sperme sur les couvertures. Grey s'allongea à côté de son amant, l'enlaçant de ses bras froids et musclés. Il nicha son nez dans sa nuque et s'endormit un sourire béat et satisfait sur les lèvres.


End file.
